


History

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel the GazettE is staying at has some pretty strange history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Ghost Story Challenge](http://kai-pleasure.livejournal.com/64873.html) at [kai_pleasure on LiveJournal](http://kai-pleasure.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

"Hey, Uruha." Kai looked up from his laptop and waved Uruha over. "Come check this out." He shifted a bit to make room for Uruha to peer over his shoulder and scrolled back to the top of the web page he was looking at. "This hotel has some pretty strange history."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Like the weird doll over there. Where was it... Ah! Here." He read out loud the information the page had about the doll, about how everyone who had ever spent a night in the room with the doll had strange stories to tell afterwards, stories of it being on one side of the room when the guests went to sleep yet clear on the other side of the room - or in the bed - when they woke in the morning. Or how the doll's clothing would be scattered around the room as though something had stripped it during the night.  
  
Uruha looked at Kai, making a face, and said, "This is too weird. I'm hiding the doll."  
  
Jumping out of bed, Kai tried to stop Uruha from doing just that. "You can't hide it!"  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
Kai waved at the computer. "People say worse things happen if you hide the doll! Someone once tried to leave the doll out in the hallway, and in the morning it was back inside and the room was trashed. Luggage spilled everywhere and all of the towels soaking wet in a pile next to one of the pillows, and --"  
  
"You don't _actually_ believe that, Kai. Do you?"  
  
Kai just looked at Uruha for a moment. "I--"  
  
Grabbing the doll, Uruha stuffed it into one of the drawers in the entertainment stand, removing it from sight. "This is silly, Kai. It's just a little creepy-looking toy. Nothing's going to happen! Now let's go find something to eat."  
  
Kai couldn't help but glance back into the room as they left, wondering if the doll would escape from the drawer while they were out.  
  
  
  
  
Kai was very relieved, though he didn't say so to Uruha, that the doll had not moved from where Uruha had stashed it while they were out. But even though it was out of sight it was not out of mind, and Kai found his thoughts wandering back to the doll every now and then, distracting him from his other activities. Uruha finally called Kai on it when Kai kept spacing out during their co-op video game, causing Kai to turn off his hand-held and toss it into his bag.  
  
"I can't help it, Uruha," he said. "There is something really weird about this place... and that doll... I don't like it."  
  
Uruha scoffed. "It's not real, any of it, I bet. It's probably some gimmick they came up with to try to get more people to stay here."  
  
"What, by scaring them off?" The look on Kai's face said he clearly didn't buy this idea _at all_.  
  
Uruha just shrugged. "I didn't say it was a _good_ idea... But seriously, it can't be real! That kind of stuff just doesn't exist."  
  
Kai wished it was as easy to deny the potential for unexplained happenings as Uruha seemed to think it to be, but in his gut, Kai knew that there was something _not right_ about any of it, doll or hotel.  
  
  
  
  
Something woke Kai in the middle of the night, some sound, or dream, or something, bringing Kai instantly awake. He lay for several moments staring at the ceiling before deciding to slip out of bed to use the toilet.  
  
Before returning to bed, Kai took a few minutes to look at himself in the mirror. He'd need to shave in the morning, he thought, turning his face this way and that in the faint glow of the nightlight.  
  
A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He thought it was some sort of shadow at first, then realized that whatever it was wasn't dark enough to be a shadow. Thinking that maybe it was Uruha looking to use the toilet, Kai stepped to the door and peered out.  
  
What he saw then made his heart thump with fear. Just outside the bathroom door, there on the floor, lay the doll. It's tiny clothes were strewn in a trail from the entertainment stand to where the doll lay.  
  
Kai stepped backwards into the bathroom again, the doll once more out of sight. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, leaning forward, hands on the sink counter.  
  
 _Just breathe. It's not real, your imagination is running away with you. That's **all**._  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and saw another shift of light in his peripheral vision. His heart started thumping harder, and this time he refused to turn and look.  
  
"You're not real," he whispered, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I'm tired and imagining things. You're not real!"  
  
 _/No?/_  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open, and in the mirror behind him stood a shadowy figure, someone definitely male and definitely _not_ Uruha. Kai shook his head, trying to deny the other's existence, but it moved closer and Kai could feel the feather-light touch of warm hands on his hips.  
  
 _/Does this feel real to you?/_  
  
Part of Kai's brain focused on the fact that he didn't really hear the person - apparition - shadow thing - speak; instead, the whispered words seemed to just _be_ in Kai's head, like a memory of someone speaking. He swallowed hard and felt the hands move, sliding forward and feeling more solid the closer they got to his groin.  
  
And to make matters worse, the closer the hands moved to Kai's cock, the more Kai's cock swelled.  
  
 _/Let it happen,/_ the voice murmured in Kai's head. _/Let it happen. Enjoy it./_  
  
Kai took another deep, albeit shaky, breath, and felt a firm hand wrap around his cock. His legs began to tremble as he felt the hand slowly stroke up and down the length of his shaft.  
  
He let his eyes flutter closed and he dropped his head, grabbing the counter for support, and somehow the fear and awkwardness drifted away, letting him enjoy the touches and the slow building of arousal.  
  
Soon his breaths began to quicken. "Feels good," he whispered, and the hand on his cock gave a little twist, turning his whisper into a moan. How many minutes passed he couldn't have said, but before too long he was coming, hips snapping forward as his come splattered the door of the cabinet below the sink.  
  
 _/Don't open your eyes. Focus on this. Feel. Enjoy./_  
  
Still panting, Kai nodded. He could still feel the phantom hand on his cock but he felt something new happening as well: a slow pressure against his anus, carefully stretching and filling him. A small corner of his brain marveled at the fact that there was no pain - pressure and a fading slight discomfort, but nothing worse than that. It wasn't the first time he'd had a cock in his arse - if it was, he probably would have panicked - but it had been some time since then, and he found it surprisingly easy to forget about how it was happening and focus only on the building pleasure.  
  
 _/Yes, that's it. Feels good, doesn't it? You've needed this for some time, haven't you? Just feel. Just enjoy./_  
  
It did feel good, better than he'd had in far too long, and it didn't take much for him to begin whimpering and moaning softly as he felt the hard cock slide in and out of his arse. He forgot about it being only a shadow of a man in the mirror behind him, forgot that he was in the bathroom of a hotel room, his band mate sleeping not very far from the bathroom door. The force behind the thrusts into his arse began to grow more forceful and soon had him grunting and moaning loudly. His knuckles turned white where he tightly gripped the sink counter and his legs were threatening to give out beneath him as he pushed back against each new thrust.  
  
"God, yes, fuck me," he whined, leaning forward more, his chest sinking closer to the counter. His cock, still sensitive from having come not very long before, bounced with every slap of hips against his backside. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in his belly until he couldn't hold back any longer; he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping, wincing because his flesh was overly sensitive but not being able to help himself.  
  
 _/Don't hold on. Let go. Let the pleasure take you./_  
  
Far too little time had passed between orgasms, and after his hips finished jerking after his second orgasm, Kai felt dizzy and wrung out. Bent over the counter he rested his head on his folded arms, trying to catch his breath, a faint smile curling his lips after such intense pleasure.  
  
Warm, soft hands slid up and down his back, and Kai's smile grew, enjoying the touches.  
  
 _/We aren't finished yet, you and I./_  
  
Kai laughed. "I'm definitely finished. I can barely stay on my feet."  
  
 _/Oh, but we're so far from being done here, Kai-chan. I won't be done with you until daylight begins to chase the night away./_  
  
Kai wondered how the shadow knew his name, the surprise momentarily clearing his head. He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could utter a word he felt a hot, moist tongue lick up the underside of his cock.  
  
 _I'm going to be killed like this,_ he managed to think before he was utterly overwhelmed with pleasure.  
  
And the shadow didn't lie. The shadow did not release Kai until the first rays of sunlight breached the horizon, until he had wrung more orgasms from Kai than should have been humanly possible in the number of hours it held Kai captive, making such a mess of the bathroom that, had Kai been at all aware of his surroundings, he'd have tried to clean up before the hotel cleaning staff could see it out of sheer embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
The alarm screamed at half past six, and as usual, Uruha pulled the pillow over his head, trying to ignore it, knowing that Kai would get up first and turn it off. But the alarm was ringing, and ringing, and ringing... Pushing himself into a sitting position, Uruha slapped the button on the top of the alarm and looked blearily at his surroundings. Not having his contacts in, nothing was clear - but he could make out Kai sitting slump-shouldered and naked on the corner of the other bed. He reached for his glasses, put them on, and was hit hard with something akin to fear after seeing Kai's face.  
  
"Kai, what is it? Did something happen?"  
  
At first, Kai didn't move. It was hard to see if Kai was even awake, or breathing. Slowly, though, Kai raised his head, turning his face to Uruha, and now Uruha _was_ scared. There was absolutely no emotion in Kai's face whatsoever, no comprehension; his eyes looked empty, and when Kai turned his head, Uruha followed Kai's gaze and saw the doll by the bathroom door. The small, naked doll looked as though it was grinning beneath what appeared to be drying ejaculate, was covered in the fluid, and now that fear had awakened Uruha's other senses, he thought their room reeked of sex.  
  
He looked at Kai again, noting faint, pink bite-marks on his friend's chest and shoulders.  
  
Uruha had never dressed so quickly in his life. He threw items into bags, not caring what belonged to whom, concerned only with packing as quickly as he could before struggling to get clothes onto Kai's unresisting body.  
  
The only other thoughts in his head were of Kai. Would he get better once they were out of the room? Out of the hotel?  
  
Had _he_ done this to Kai, by hiding the doll? Was this his fault?  
  
He was determined to fix it, whatever it took, however he had to do it, as he carefully led Kai from the room to check out. He just hoped that, once Kai was better, he'd forgive Uruha for not listening to him and for denying the powers behind the doll.


End file.
